Fullmetal: Edward Elric!
by Vanity247
Summary: This is where Edward is assigned with an assignment from his superior officer, colonel mustang, to be an alchemy teacher for a year. How will things turn out for Ed and Al and all thirty girls? Read it and find out.
1. Lesson 1: Who's the shrimp?

Author's Note: This here is my very first crossover fanfic ever. Crossover for Fullmetal Alchemist and Negima. If you're a fan of these two anime's, then you'll like this one, I hope. P.S. It's mostly FMA style though, no Negima characters in it whatsoever.

This is where Edward is assigned with an assignment from his superior officer, colonel mustang, to be an alchemy teacher for a year. How will things turn out for Ed and Al and all thirty girls? Read it and find out.

I also like to say that I hold no clam for FMA or Negima, they belong to there rightful and respectful owners, only the characters that I created belong to me.

I hope you'll enjoy this chapter.

P.S. Please excuse me for any of my spelling and grammar error.

**Fullmetal: Edward Elric!?**

**Lesson 1: Who's the shrimp?**

Early morning, sun rose up over the horizons water edge; sea water as of matter of fact. On it, a ship is seen moving across while leaving waves behind. And inside it are two characters where all very familiar with. That's right, its nun other then the Elric brothers in some kind of guess room for travelers, with two beds, a night stand in between, and a single porthole window. Edward is laying in bed on his stomach, looking a bit sick while having a bucket near by for just in case.

"Brother, are you alright?" Alphonse asked out of concern for his older brother. "Should I call for some assistance?"

"N-no, it's alright Al." Edward replied. "I'll be alright, just a bit sea sick, that's all."

"Are you sure? Cause you've been like that for two days strait."

"I tolled you, I'll be fine. So you don't have to worry."

"If you say so..." Al sighed, not to siren but tacks his word for it. "Hey Ed, since its morning, you want to order some breakfast?"

"Uuugh… don't mention food Al…" He said looking sicker and his face turned pale shade of green and blue lines at the bottom of his right eye.

"Oh, sorry… Brother I'm gonna go out strolling for a bit. Maybe I can find out how long to get to our destination."

"Great idea Al… I hope we reach land soon, I don't know how much longer I can take this…" Ed replied, gagging a little. "I just wish I knew what the Colonel assignment is."

"Why don't you look it up in that envelop he gave you?"

"It doesn't have a lot of info in to it… it only says '_Go to a big island outside of Amestris, there you'll find your next assignment_' that is it. …It even came with two tickets for this trip."

"That's too bad. Well anyways, I'm going out now. I'll be back with in an hour."

"Ugh… you do that… ugh… uh… uh-oh, I think I'm gonna… I think I'm gonna…" Before Ed can finish his sentence, he immediately grabbed the bucket and… you know the rest, right when Al closed the door.

"Oh brother…" Alphonse said to himself, walking away from the door.

* * *

Minutes have passed; Alphonse is looking out at the ocean, just gazing away, deep in thought.

'_I wonder what Roy wants Ed to do over there. Probably a lead to the philosopher stone… I hope_.'

Al's thoughts were interrupted by the captain's voce coming from the speaker.

"_Ladies and gentlemen will be reaching land in approximately half-hour and we do hope you enjoy the trip_."

Al looked to the side to see an island just up ahead and not to far off ether.

"That's great, wait till I tell brother!" He excitedly said before running off.

* * *

Half an hour later, the ship has finally made it to land, parked at the docks. While a few passengers walk off the ship, Edward ran down with his arms up in the air happily.

"LAND…!!! Ahahahahah land, land, land, land, land, LAND!!" Ed respected, jumping off the dock and landed on the ground with a thud and hugged it, happy to be on land again.

"Brother, wait for me!" Al called out while running after his old brother and having Ed's suitcase in hand.

The small group of crowd stared at him strangely, witch Ed paid no attention nor does he care.

"Ed if you haven't notice, we're being stared at from the way you're behaving."

"I don't care, I'm just glad to be back on land after that loooong trip here." He replied, rubbing his cheek onto the dirt as if not wanting to let go anytime soon with a big smile. Al just sighed, a big sweatdrop appeared. (Can that even be possible for him?)

* * *

Later Ed and Al are on a train to their destination as it is read on the paper the colonel has given to them. The boy's has to stand because the train is crowded and filled with mostly teenage girls, for what reason is unknown to the Elric brothers. Ed feels uncomfortable from the fact that it is very crowded, no room to move or sit anywhere whatsoever, and that there are girls all around him. Some of them are even glaring at them, mostly at Ed though. They are gossiping on 'How cute he is?' 'Does he have a girlfriend?' or 'Is he a little kid or just a midget?' luckily he didn't catch that last part, otherwise big trouble. Edwards face is slightly red from all their gossiping about him, and Alphonse noticed it.

"Brother, are you feeling alright?" He asked concernedly for his older brother. "Your face looks a bit red. Are you sick?"

"N-no, no I'm alright, really." Ed hastily replied, trying to brush off the subject, but Al doesn't buy it.

"Brother… dose it has anything to do with all these girls? Do they really bother you that much?"

"O-of course not, I'm just anxious to get there that's all!" Edward said deniably.

"But-"

"Just drop it." He demand, cutting off Al's sentence.

"Okay..."

Minutes later, the train pulled up at a station which it is boy's next stop. Al got off before Ed. But while doing so, Edward got trampled by dozens of girls running out in a hurry, leaving behind a cloud of smoke and they didn't even notice him. Poor Ed is comically laying flat against the ground with foot prints all over him. He groaned in pain while Alphonse crouched down to see if he is alive.

"Edward! Are you Okay?"

"……Do I look okay to you?" He grunted before dropping his head back to the ground again.

"Hehe, I guess not…" Al replied, sweatdrop.

* * *

A bit later, Ed has recovered from his ordeal and is making their way to where the address is leading them, with a little help from the crowd with some directions of course. They finally got to where they need to be and in front of the Elric brothers stood a three to four stories tall building all the way on top of the stairs. The boys looked amazed not at the size the building, but the fact they have to clam all those stairs.

"Damn." That is all Ed can say, making a face.

"You said it brother not me." Al replied.

"Well, we better get a move on Al."

"Uh, you mean… all the way up there?" He said looking up and it looks to be around at less one hundred steps, maybe a bit over.

"There's no other way to get up there so yeah. Come on Al."

"Right behind you."

Once that is said, the Elric brothers made their way up. It took them awhile and Alphonse is the first one to get at the top. Ed on the other hand is a little behind, looking all worn out. Once there he collapsed on his knees, breathing heavily.

"Finally… we… made it…" Ed rasped after a few breaths just before getting back up to his feet again. "Let's get going Al."

* * *

Inside the building, Ed and Al wandered around aimlessly, a bit lost till they found an office filled with adults working at a desk or going table to table with papers in hand.

"Can I help you boys with something?" Someone spoke out to them.

They turned their attention towards a tall man with slick dark brown hair, combed back with some strains sticking out and brown eyes; dress in a suit with his jacket undone.

"Yeah, we're looking for a guy under the name of Tracy." Ed said, handing out a piece of paper. "I was tolled to meet him here."

The men gracefully took the paper and unfold it, reading it. He looked at the two with an eyebrow raised before refolding the paper and handing it back over.

"Ah, you must be the Elric brothers. I've been told all about you boys." The man said. "We've been expecting you, right this way boys." He said, leading the way.

The Elric brothers looked at one another before following. They found them selves facing the big double doors and the man knocked politely.

"Intrude." An old male muffling voice is heard, before entering.

"Mr. Willingham your guess has arrived." The man gestured towards the boy's.

"Ah, the Elric bothers I presume." The old man said while holding out his hand which the brothers took and shacked. "It's a pleasure to meet the famous Fullmetal Alchemist: Edward Elric." He grinned, looking at Al. "I see why they called you the fullmetal from that full suited armor of yours.

"Umm… you're looking at the wrong guy. The one you're looking for is over there." Alphonse said and pointing at where Ed is slouching at a corner, glooming.

"It's okay Al, I should have gotten use to it by now." Edward applied, groaningly.

Both the man turned towards Ed crouching in a fetal position.

"Huh? You mean that little guy is the one that'll be teaching here?" The dark brown-headed man blurted out. (Uh-oh…)

Ed suddenly ran up to his face, eyes darken and stress marks.

"**WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL THAT YOU NEED A MAGNIFYING GLASS JUST TO SEE ME AT ALL!?!**" He shouted at the poor man before being pulled back by Alphonse.

"He didn't say any of that brother, now calm down."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to make you upset." The man held his hands up in defense.

"All though he did warn us about his height issue, did he not?" Mr. Willingham said.

"Heh heh, I guess I forgot." He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, sweatdropped.

Then Edward suddenly realized something the man said earlier.

"Wait a minute… you said something about 'teaching'. What did you mean by that exactly?" Ed asked, even Alphonse looked at them questionably.

"Hm? Did he not tell you?" The head master said.

"Tell us what?" Al asked.

"Sorry, but Colonel Mustang only gave us this envelope for our next assignment with very little information in it. Along with this paper I'd signed." Edward pulled out both the paper and the envelope, handing them over to the old man.

"Oh dear…" The old man said.

"What?"

"You boy's do realize that this is a school, right?" The dark brown-headed man said.

"School…?" Both Ed and Al said at the same time.

"Guess not…" He sighed.

"According to the slip you'd signed, you will be teaching alchemy to those who are interested in this school for a full year." Mr. Willingham said.

"WHAT?!? A year, in this school, teaching a bunch of boys and girls alchemy just for the fun of it?!" Ed shouted, not happy about their; mostly his next assignment.

"A bunch of 'girl's' to be precise." The man said, grinning.

Total silence...

Ed blinked in confusion. "Come again…"

"This here; is an all girl's school."

Again, total silence…

Edward begins to shake and twitch in anger, face shadowed over, clenching his teeth. His fists trembled for a few moments and then paused before speaking.

"May I use you phone for a minute?" Edward asked as calmly as he possibly can.

"Be my guess." Mr. Willingham gestured towards the phone on his desk.

Edward somewhat calmly grabbed the phone and walked out the room with it, closing the door behind him to talk in privet. Alphonse and the two men stood there in the awkward silence. Moments later, a sudden roar of Ed's voice is heard from all around the school grounds.

"**COLONEL, YOU BASTERD!!!**"

"_Hello Edward, long time, no talk._"

"Don't get all friendly with me Mustang, what the hell kind of assignment did you gave me?!"

"_Didn't I tell you?_"

"**NO YOU DIDN'T!!**"

* * *

On the phone line at central, Roy is looking at some paper work while chatting with Edward and Riza by his side, holding the base.

"That's right; if I did you would have rejected it."

"_Damn right! You didn't just put me in __any__ regular school; you put me in one mostly for girls!!_" Ed yelled on the phone. "_I'm going back in there and tell the old man that I decline, it is just going to be wasting my time! I have more important stuff to do you know!"_

* * *

Mustang chuckled on the other end of the line. "_I'm afraid you can't do that._"

"And why not, dare I ask?" Ed groaningly asked.

"_Remember that paper I told you to sign?_"

"Yeah, what about it…?"

* * *

"Didn't you read the fine print… or did you even read it at all?"

* * *

"U-uh, well… I um…" Edward hesitated, tripping in his own words.

"_By the sound of your voice, I say no._" Roy sighed before continuing. "_How many times do I have to tell you; when dealing with those types of paper works, always read it throughly before signing it, not skid through it. Since you signed it, you'll have to keep that commitment to serve the school for one year._"

Ed groaned, dropping his head and shoulders in anguish with swerve line on his head.

"_The only way for you to return to central, is if you failed your task as a teacher._"

His face suddenly perked up with an idea.

'_So if I fail on purpose, we'll be able to go back searching for the philosopher stone. Ed you are a genies!_' He thought with a glint in his eyes, grinning evilly.

"_Forget it Fullmetal, purposing failing won't count._"

Ed flinched in surprised. "How did you-"

* * *

"So you were thinking of it, you're easy to comprehend Ed." Roy chuckled a little.

"_But why me…? Why not someone else…?_" Edward asked; wanting to know why in the world would the Flame Alchemist chose him out of many other guys in the military, even Roy himself!

"Well Ed…"

* * *

"…_Since you're the youngest state alchemist in history and a child prodigy, you're the best one we've got. Plus they're desperate. It's only until they find a primitive replacement, which might take probably a year. But for now, you're all they got._" Ed made a face while Roy continues. "_So quit you're whining and do your job Fullmetal; otherwise, I'll have to take away your license as a state alchemist._"

"You can't do that!"

* * *

"Oh, but I can. You've got two choices Ed, ether take the assignment… or kiss you silver watch goodbye. Which will it be?" Roy said softly while smirking.

* * *

Ed growled angrily, he realizes that he is stuck. He clenched the receiver in a tight fist; Roy is black mailing him to do the job. Well… there's only one thing he can do and only one choice he can make. Edward won't like it though, not by a long shot.

"…Fine, I'll do it." He sighed in defeat while groaning.

* * *

"A wises choice Fullmatel." Roy replied.

* * *

Edward could swear that mustang is smiling on the other end.

"_Now then, I'll be hearing from them of your progress report every once in awhile. Hope you have a good year, Edward._"

"H-hey, wait a min-" He never got to finish his sentence as a click sound and then came dead silence. "…Colonel… you backstabbing… son of a-grrah!" He slammed the phone with such rage, luckily it did not brake.

Moments later, Edward went back in the room with his head hanging low and shoulders down. The threesome just gazes at him while he put back the phone on Mr. Willingham deck and sighs.

"…Brother…" Alphonse broke the ice. "What did he say?"

Ed sighed again before replying and looks at the old man. "When do I start?" He asked in a whispering tone.

Mr. Willingham smiled, knowing perfectly well of his answer. "Today..."

* * *

The Elric brothers and the dark-headed man are now seen walking down the hall to their new class. Edward looks angry and irritated that Roy has blackmailed him to do this stupid assignment. It is just a waste of their time and now they have to hold off the searching for the philosopher stone, for a full year! But what choice dose he has? Ether this or get his license poked.

"Here." The man handed Ed a black book with red letters glistering in the light. "You're going to need it."

"What is it?" Edward asked as he opens it.

"It's a list of students you'll be teaching with and a list of their activities, interest, and clubs."

Ed and Al gaze at the book with images of all the deferent girls they'll be working with. They are all lined up in number orders, each having their names on top of their photos while information's on the bottom.

"Whoa, look at them all." Alphonse said in astonishment. "Brother has to teach all thirty of them?"

"Well of course, that's what teachers do."

"Oh we know that… it's just that-"

"Its okay Al, I think I'll be able to handle it, so don't worry." Edward said, looking up to Al and grinned. "And besides, how hard can it be to handle them all?" He then heard a soft whistling sound from the man, but pays no attention to it.

When they turned the corner someone crashed into Edward with hard force, knocking him to the floor.

"Edward, are you alright?" Al asked, helping his brother up to his feet.

"Mr. Alexander, good morning!"

The brothers turned their heads to the person who bumped into Ed. A girl, about his age if not older, with red hair pulled back into a high pony-tail, green eyes and is in her black and red school uniform on.

"Oh Tyler, Good morning to you too." The man known by the name: Mr. Alexander said. "How was your summer vacation?"

"Really good." She said happily. "I hope we'll have you as our teacher again, last year you were terrific!"

"Well-"

A sound of throat clearing came from behind them and turned to face a very displeasing looking Ed.

"Um, excuse me…" He said, arms cross as if waiting for an apology, and he is.

The girl just looked at him and her eyes narrowed. "Hey, who's the kid?" She asked Mr. Alexander while pointing at Edward.

Ed twitched before replying. "I'm not a kid! I'll have you know, I'm fifteen." He pointed at himself.

"Let me rephrase that then… Who's the shrimp?"

A vain pop out of his head and his eyes darken over in anger before in a split second went up to her face.

"**WHO ARE YOU CALLING A BEAN SPROUT MIDGIT THAT HAS BEEN OVERD BOILED!?!?!**"

"**I DIDN'T SAY THAT, SO BACK OFF PIPSQUEAK!!**"

"'**PIPSQUEAK…!?**'" Ed repeated.

"That's right, `causes that's what you are." She said while poking his forehead with her index finger. "I bet people mistaken you for a kid every time you go up to them, huh shrimp?"

"**I'M NOT A SHRIIIIIIMP!!!!**" Edward attempts to attack her, but Alphonse held him from doing so. "**LET ME GO AL, I'M GOING TO KICK HER BUTT!!!**"

"Brother, that's just mean, plus she's a girl Ed!"

"**I DON'T CARE AL, I'M NOT A SEXIST! LET GO OF ME!!**" He struggled.

"Bring it on shortstuff, let's see what you got!" Tyler said, taking a fighting stance.

"I'll gladly accept your challenge, just as soon as I brake free from his grasp!" Ed replied, still struggling.

"By the way…" She turned to Mr. Alexander. "Who's the tin-man?"

"Him…? That's his little brother believe it or not."

Tyler looked surprise. "Little brother…?" She then turned toward the brothers, mostly at Ed. "Shouldn't it be the other way around and not the total opposite?"

That only made things worst, as if Ed isn't mad enough already. "**THAAAT'S IIIT, I HAD ENOUGH OF YOU!! I'M GONNA BEAT YOU UP SO GOOD, YOU'RE GONNA WISH YOU HAVE NEVER MET ME!!!**" He yelled at her dangerously, struggling more and more.

"Brother, please calm down!" Al shouted.

Before Tyler can do or say anything, a hand gently tap on her shoulders and looked up at Mr. Alexander, grinning down at her.

"Isn't it time for you to get to class?"

"Oh r-right I almost forgot." Tyler said, smiling brightly at him before turning back to Ed bitterly. "I'll deal with you some other time." She then ran off down the hall to class.

"H-hey get back here, I'm not done with you yet!"

"Brother, give it a rest already." Alphonse sighed.

"Damn it, I really hate that girl." Ed groaned

"Sorry about that." Mr. Alexander apologized. "That's Tyler by the way, one of our former students here."

"So I've notice." Ed has finally cooled down, but is still feeling irritated and Al place him back to his feet. "What's her problem anyway; she gave me a cold look just a minute ago."

"Oh don't mine that, she dose that to every guy she meets."

"Why?" Al asked out of curiosity.

"Let's just say that she once had a boyfriend that never worked out and leave it at that."

Alphonse nodded in understanding.

"Anyway, class is about to begin. You don't want to be late on your first day." Mr. Alexander said while leading them down the hall.

"Uh right…" Ed replied, following him hastily along with Al by his side.

* * *

The inside of the classroom, all the girls are preparing for the arrival of their new teacher. Some are wondering if the teacher is a man or a women, how will they look like, are they nice, mean, who knows… it can be anyone's guess. One of the girls looked more nervous then the rest.

"I-I hope it's a women, please let it be a women." A girl said while holding her hands together.

"Abigail, really, you need to learn to expect the fact that the whole world if filled with men, it isn't something you can just switched a switch and make them disappeared. If it is a man, you need to suck it up and deal with it."

"I'm s-sorry." Abigail apologized, dropping her head a little.

Her long time friend sighed before another one of her dearest friend spoke.

"Don't sweat it; we know how boys make you nervous." She grinned at her and continued. "But did you know that not all guys have any interest in girls."

"They don't?"

"Course not; the world isn't perfect you know. Instead of pretty girls like you, some prefer guys. Just picture this; them kissing, hugging, cuddling, and doing everything a lover dose." She said while gesturing with her hands and body movement, trying to give Abigail a better picture.

Abigail face immediately flashed bright red from the mental images she has in her head, freaking out.

"Lina knock it off, she's gonna get nightmares."

"Oops, sorry..." Lina laughed and rubbed the back of her head.

"Please let it be Mr. Alexander, Please let it be Mr. Alexander, Please let it be Mr. Alexander…"

"Good morning, Tyler."

She turned to the girl that mentioned her name. "Hey Emily, morning to you too…" She said, turning back to praying again. "Pleeeease, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please…"

"Um, Tyler…"

The red-head stopped for a moment and looked up at her friend.

"I know he was a good teacher last year, but that's not why you're praying is it?"

"Well…"

"I understand that you like him and all, but isn't he a bit too old for you. I mean he's in his mid twenties. Ten years too far apart."

"Age doesn't matter, what really matters is the person."

"That's true… still though."

Tyler no longer paying attention and continues on praying, harder then ever before.

Outside the classroom, Edward, Alphonse and Mr. Alexander stood in front of the door. Ed reached for the doorknob but hesitated. He looked somewhat nervous, of course he should be. This is his first time working at a school for girls as their teacher. What if he can't handle the job? What if he can't be the teacher they expected him to be? Than he'll have to return to central; which it's not a bad thing in his point of view, but on the first day… he will definably never hear the end of this from the Colonel.

"Is the something the matter Mr. Elric?" Mr. Alexander asked.

"Huh...?" Ed turned to him, then realized his hand in frozen in midair. "Oh no, just uh…" He couldn't continue.

"It's okay to be a little nervous on the first day, all you have to do is take a deep slowly breathe and walk in casually. With a smile of course, you want to make a good impression on them in order to gain there respect." He advised him.

Edward nodded in response, took a deep yet slow breath and turned the knob.

All the girls heard the door open and turn towards it.

"Hey everybody he or she is here." Emily said out to the class with a bright smile.

The girls looked on anxiously, till they saw Ed entering. Their world around them seemed to slow down while he walked in with eyes wide open, glaring at him astonishingly. But all that disappeared when Ed tripped on a rope set across the doors entrance. His head landed in a bucket, rolled over before coming to a stop, slamming against the desk face first, hard.

"Brother!" Al called out behind the door frame.

The entire class got out of their seats and when up to Ed, except for one.

"Hey it's a kid!" A random girl said.

"I'm sorry, I thought you where our new teacher!" Another apologized, removing the bucket.

"Ah, you poor thing!"

"My goodness, you girls sure know how to throw a welcome party." Mr. Alexander said sarcastically.

"We're sorry!" The whole class said.

"Ah!"

The group turned to the one who shouted out in surprise. It was Tyler, pointing her shaky finger at Ed, wide eyed.

"You…" Is all she can say at the moment.

Edward gasped, feeling the same way Tyler is now.

"IT'S YOU!!!" They both shouted at the same time.

The students looked confused at their reactions towards each other. What is it that they'd missed? They probably wondered.

"Hey shortstuff, you're in the wrong school. This one here is for girls only."

"I'm not short!" Ed yelled, standing up immediately. "And for your information, I'm supposed to be here!"

"Just what do you mean by 'I'm supposed to be here' crap?"

"He means that from here on out, he'll be teaching this class." Mr. Alexander answered.

All the girls looked surprise and shocked, but not as much as Tyler.

"W-what…? You mean…" She slowly turned back to Ed. "…him?"

"Heh, that's right." Ed said proudly.

The room became silent. Awkward silent.

"I think this is the best time for you to introduce yourself boys." Mr. Alexander broke the ice.

"Uh right…" Ed responded, clearing his throat and straitening himself up. "My name is Edward Elric and this big guy here is my little brother Alphonse Elric, my assistant."

"Pleased to meet you all." Al said while bowing.

"I'll be instructing you in alchemy for the rest of the year. And also…" Ed paused for a second then continued. "If any of you have any problems with me and the way I teach, then to bad. I'm gonna be here for quite a while, so get use to it."

Mr. Alexander sways his head in a 'no' motion, palm in the face. '_Is that how you introduce to people?_' He thought.

Silence…

Then more silence, until…

"EEEEEEEEE!!!!" The whole room of girls went crazy, shrieking high pitch and charged at him, making him jump.

"How old are you!?" One of them asked.

"Uh… fifteen…" Ed said with difficulty from all his new students crowding over him.

"Do you have a girlfriend!?" Girl number two asked.

"That's personal!"

"Where are you from!?" Girl number three asked.

"Central, but I originally came from a small countryside call Risembool."

"Never heard of it, but sounds neat." Girl number four said.

"Is he really our new teacher?" One of the students questioned.

"That's right." Mr. Alexander answered strait out.

"This has to be a joke, right?" Another one asked with disbelief.

"Not at all, he will be your teacher for this following year only."

"You must be really intelligent to be offered with this job!" Girl number five squealed.

Poor Edward is being smothered by all those girls, making him red in the face and Alphonse can do nothing but stand back and watch helplessly, sweatdropped.

'_If I'm that smart, then why can't I find the right words to get them off me…?_' Ed thought to himself.

Suddenly, a loud bam sound is heard through out the classroom, catching everyone's attention. Tyler has her hand flat against her tabletop; face covered in shadows and marched up to her "new teacher". Once face to face, out of nowhere, she grabbed the collar of his jacket and hoists him upward, leaving Ed to stand on his tip-toes. This shocked the whole class; except Mr. Alexander.

"No way…" She started. "There's just no way… that I'll be excepting this little midget as my teacher!" Tyler's face can now be seen with so mush anger and hatred, burning in her eyes. "**NOT A CHANCE IN HELL!**"

"I'm not a little midget! Don't call me small or shrimp or shortly or anything else about my height, got it!"

"And why should I listen to you? Just because you're the teacher now doesn't mean I have to do everything you say!"

"Well actually, yes you do."

Tyler turned towards Mr. Alexander. "Mr. Alexander…"

"Otherwise, you'll find yourself in the dean's office for disregarding and disordering not only your teacher nor the class room, but the entire school. Which means… you'll probably be expelled or at least bring great dishonor to your last teacher… me." He said calmly while smiling, trying to get his point of view across. "You don't want that, do you?"

"N-no…!" Tyler immediately dropped Edward back to his feet and bowed in an apology poss. "No I don't, please for give me Mr. Alexander, I beg of you!" She said with her eyes shut tightly.

Mr. Alexander chuckled and brings his hand to her head and gave it a gentle patted. "Of course."

"Oh Mr. Alexander, you're so understanding." She said; eyes sparkled as well as her surroundings.

"But its not me you should ask for forgiveness…" He said pointing towards Edward. "It's him."

Ed and Tyler glared a moment or two at each other before both turned away, not bothering to say anything to one another.

Mr. Alexander sweatdropped and sighed. Then the bell went off. "Alright everyone back to your seats, class's has begun."

They all did what he said and made their way to their desks.

"Well then…" He began, facing the brothers, especially Ed. "I just like to give you boys, especially you Ed, my best of luck. Your going to need it, see ya." After that he left them on their own.

Ed went over to his front desk and faced the class. All eyes are on him, waiting. Edward felt nervous at first from their stare, all girls staring at him, but shook it off and cleared his throat.

'_Come on Ed; there just of bunch of girls, focus…_' He thought. "Alright everyone, before we can begin, I need you to do this paper work first." Ed handed them to Al so he can give them to the students in front row. "Pass them down to whoever is sitting behind you."

The girls did so and they all received it. One of them raised their hand.

"Yes um…" Edward looks down to his book and found the name of that person. "Amy."

"What are these for?" She asked.

"There for us to see and keep track of your knowledge levels in alchemy. Also, it is to help me to help you in any other thing you need to work on. Get my drift."

The girl name Amy nodded in reply.

"You may begin while I do my part." Ed turned towards the board to write something, but having some difficulty reaching the top of the board since he's small and all.

Most of the class tried to hold in the laughs and giggles, knowing fully well that he does not like to be teas about his height. Though that doesn't help him ether way.

"May I be at some assistant?"

Edward looked away from the board and up to a girl with her hair pulled up in a bun with strands of hair sticking out from the back. Her bangs are like Ed's, but only smoother and no antenna.

"Perhaps this footstool may become useful to you, sir?"

Ed looked down and sees it there by his side. "Uh… thanks um…"

"Carolyn." She said with a graceful smile.

"Right, Carolyn. You can take you seat now."

"Yes Mr. Elric." She gracefully bowed then returned to her seat.

While everybody is working Tyler on the other hand just glared at Ed. '_He thinks he can replace my beloved Mr. Alexander and be better teacher that him, huh?_' She thought and then smiled evilly. '_Well then, let's see how long he can last and with out losing his cool._' Tyler broke a piece of her eraser, flings it across and hit its target.

"**OW!**" Edward rapidly looked around only to see the girls doing there work and turned back to the board… just to be hit again. "**AH!!** Alright who's throwing things at me?!" Ed demanded.

All of the students looked up, confused at his sudden reaction towards the class. No answers. Edward turned to Al, but sways his helmet in a 'no' motion. He grumbled before going back to the board once more. Tyler is enjoying herself to much to stop there and fired a Rubber-ban three times at his head, hitting him in the same spot. Edward was about to lose it when Carolyn spoke out.

"Is something the matter, sir?"

"Well, ether I'm a magnet or someone is throwing things at me…" Ed groaned in anger while rubbing the spot where he was hit.

Carolyn Got out her seat and leaned down for only Ed to hear. "Sir, it is she who is chucking stuff at you."

"She…?" He whispered in confusion, but then realized who she's talking about. "Do you mean Tyler?"

Carolyn nodded in responds.

"I should have known." Ed grumbled, softly. "That girl has been having issue with me since we first met."

"More issues than you realize. If I where you, I reported to the dean about her behavior and have her posterior kick out of this class."

"Hmm, not a bad idea." He said with an evil grin.

Suddenly a box of supplies of pencils and other stuff is thrown hard at the back of Carolyn head, nearly knocking the girl down.

"You want a fight; then you've got one!!"

"Bring it on!" Taylor shouted in a of course bring-it-on-tone.

They pounced on one another in a cat fight and grabbed each others hair. The whole class jumped out of there seats and gathered around to cheer them on.

"Hey, knock it off!" Edward demanded, but no one is listening. "I said, **KNOCK IT OFF!!**" He rushed towards the two girls only to get hit in the face and flew across the room, hitting a wall.

"Brother!" Alphonse ran over to his brother aid.

"You just hit a teacher!"

"It's his damn fault for getting in the way!"

While the fight continues, Al got to his brother side. "Brother, are you alright?"

"I think so…" Ed said; he then turned to a girl who seems to be the only one who didn't rush over to see the fight. It's Abigail. "Hey."

"Uh, y-yes…" The shy girl responded.

"Tell me, have they always been like this?"

Abigail only nodded in reply.

"I thought as much…" He said, getting back to his feet and once again, rushed over to stop the fighting. "Hey, I'm the teacher here and I say stop!" Ed shouted …and again reserves another punch in the face, sending him back to where he'd been lying.

"Brother!!"

Ed didn't responded this time, just lied there with swirls in his eyes. He's somewhat unconscious now.

"I-is he alright?" Abigail asked with concern.

"I think so." Al replied.

The school bell ranged and the girls stopped. Class is over. Everything is pretty much back to normal, except Tyler and Carolyn who are still holding the grudge at each other. But they didn't attempt to do any more fights, grabbed their stuffs and left, leaving a stunned Al and an unresponsive Ed in the now empty class room.

Dead silence…

* * *

"…" Ed sighed exhaustingly, banged his forehead on a desktop with a face.

Edward and Alphonse are now in the teacher's office with Mr. Alexander, sitting in his seat.

"Had a ruff day?"

"Yeah, I never thought teaching would get so… physical." Ed groaned.

"Me nether..." Al came after, even though Ed did most of the work, but still.

The man chuckled. "You'll get around it somehow."

"Not when your dealing with a straiten red-head, if you know who I'm talking about." Ed said bitterly.

"I see…"

"I just wish I knew what her problem with me is?"

"Same here Ed." Al replied.

"Don't let her get to you Edward." Mr. Alexander started. "She may seem heartless, but underneath that mask, she actually a kind, good hearted person and try not to judge her actions towards you." Edward gave him the look before continuing. "She'll warm up to you one of these days. You'll see."

Ed thought it through long and hard from what Mr. Alexander said, even though the girl clearly pisses him off, it's always good to give people a chance to straiten themselves out, right? "I can't say that I will… but I'll give it a shot." He replied with a sigh.

"That's good to hear."

After that is said, Edward just sat there, lost in his thoughts.

* * *

Evening came, the bells of their home island city clock tower bonged signaling the folks the time and that the day is soon coming to an end.

"I thought this day will never end." Edward said with a sigh of relief. "I should reconsider about this job to the Dean and Colonel and just quite."

"Ed, it's only been your first day as their teacher and you're already ready to give up?"

"Tell me this then; what progress did we accomplish today?"

"Um, let's see…" Alphonse trailed off as they stopped for a minute.

There was a long pause; the only thing being hard is the wind blowing in the air and some leaves flew with it. Finally, a light bulb lit up in Al's head.

"You introduce yourself to the class, that's a good start."

"What else?"

"Uhh…" Al thought long and hard but came up with nothing, sweat beads appeared on his head. "I'll have to think harder."

"Let's face it Al, the class went nowhere. I'm thinking of stopping it altogether." He said and started walking again and Al followed.

"Come on brother, give it another chance." Alphonse tries to reconsider.

"And why should I?" Ed stopped once again and looked at Alphonse with an eyebrow raised.

"Well…" Al paused for a moment to think up of a good reason. "First off: it's only the first day Ed, so I'm sure everyone has a ruff start. Secondly: it takes work and some getting use to in the class room. And thirdly: Lots of patience."

Edward looked down at the sidewalk while Al continues.

"It's like Mr. Alexander said, 'you'll get around it somehow', so that means that you can't give up just because things didn't go the way you wanted them to." Ed said nothing, but is letting those sink into his head. "Give it another chance brother, who knows; maybe tomorrow will turn out better then this."

"I doubt it, but…" Ed looked doubtful at first, but is quickly replaced with a smile and turned back to Alphonse. "It's like you said Al, this is only the first day and not everybody succeeds on their first day." He sighed before continuing. "It seems my mind has been made up for me."

"Really…?"

"It's only until I fail the mission and when that time comes, we can go back to searching for the philosopher stone again." Ed said with arms crossed as they continue walking down again.

Al nodded in response. '_I'm glad brother came to his senses._' He thought to himself before realizing something. "Hey Ed, something just came to me."

"What is it?" Edward asked.

"Where are we going to stay at?"

Ed immediately stopped in his tracks (again), wide eyed. The air turned quiet, save it for the wind blowing.

"I… didn't think about that." It's all that Ed could say.

"Oh great…" Al sighed.

* * *

"I'm sorry, but this here is a dorm for girls, so I can't sign you in."

"Then can you tell me where's the nearest hotel is?" Edward asked the counter woman.

"The only hotel in this entire island is at the other side, two hours by train."

"What! Only one and it's all the way out there!?"

The women nodded in reply.

"Can you at least let us stay for one night?" Alphonse politely asked.

"Even if I could, I can't, the place is booked. Again: I'm sorry." She apologetically bowed to the brothers.

Ed sighed before responding. "That's okay, let's go Al."

"Thank you for the help anyway." Al bowed then left alongside his brother.

The women looked guilty but she knows she's just doing her job.

* * *

Edward and Alphonse is seen at a fountain near the school, sitting on a bench while thinking of what to do about there situation.

"What now brother…?"

"Guess we're sleeping out tonight, it's the only options we got."

"I guess…"

"Not you guess, you know." Ed said looking up at the concrete stair and saw one of his students carrying stacks of heavy books, Al notice her as well.

"Hey isn't that one of your students um, what's her name?"

"Lets see…" Ed opened his book and scanned it. "Here she is, student number 12: Abigail Reeve. Say's here she's in a book club."

"She must really like books if she can carry all that."

"Yeah, but she looks a little too loaded, she cou-"

Suddenly, Abigail lost her footing and fell off to the side, dropping all of her books on the steps. Ed and Al wasted no time and rushed to her rescue. Edward clapped his hand while running, slamming it to the ground and transmuted some thin stone hands out from the sides to slow her fall. Al saved her in the nick of time, but the poor girl felled unconscious from shock. Ed sighs in relief. Unknowing to the boys, a very familiar red-head just witness the whole thing, looking somewhat half astonished and half disbelieving with a hint of shock.

"Man, that was a close, huh Al?" Edward said relieving.

"Yeah..." Alphonse replied while still holding the unconscious girl, he then peered over his brother head. "Oh."

Confuses, Ed followed his little brothers gaze and notices the red-head girl looking at them, wide eyed.

"Y… you…" Tyler stuttered. "You did it with out a transmutation circle?"

Ed and Al gazed at her, this isn't the first time someone has never seen Edward do transmutation without circles.

"Yeah so…?" Ed replied while Al looked nerves for some reason. (As if you can read his expressions anyway.)

"You did… the forbidden act, the ultimate taboo in alchemy, didn't you…?" Tyler just eyed on the brothers of both disbelief and horrified.

Alarmed washed over the brothers faces and said nothing, not knowing how to respond to that. How in the world did she figure it out, just by seeing the whole thing!? The whole atmosphere is dead silent, even the wind seceded. This is truly, truly bad for the Elric brothers.

**End of lesson 1**

* * *

I hope you'd enjoyed it. Please review and tell me what you think.


	2. Lesson 2: Enter Rena

Author's Note: Here's the next chapter of my crossover story of FMA and Negima.

Enjoy! ^^

I hold no clam for FMA or Negima, they belong to there rightful and respectful owners, only the characters that I created belong to me.

If you want to see some of the characters from the previous chapter, go to my profile and there you'll fine some links to my account in Deviantart.

**Fullmetal: Edward Elric!**

**Lesson 2: Enter Rena**

The air around them is still and quiet while the Elric brothers are frozen in shock, wide eyed. Tyler somehow figured out the boy's secret, one that tried and failed attempts to bring back their mother. But what really got Ed is that Tyler carried the knowledge about it. Something that only, as far as he knows; he and their teacher are the only ones that know about the 'The Truth'. But how in the world can this girl now this stuff? He doubts that the school allows just knowledge out to the students; they can't, not even in public liberties. It's not just against all alchemy, but it is forbidden. So how can some ordinary girl like her find such knowledge in an ordinary school? There's just no way. He won't let it slide.

"You… did it, didn't you? You did what is strictly forbidden." Tyler said while still gazing at the brothers with wide eyed. "It's against the law of all alchemy."

"Wait, how did you know by-" Unfortunately, Alphonse never got to finish his sentence because unknowing by the brothers, one of the book that Abigail had been carrying before is at the edge end of the concrete sitars fell on his head, thus knocked off his helmet. "Ah, my head…!"

The inside is revealed to be empty, no body at all. Tyler gazed at him in pure horror.

"My god… There's nothing inside, it's empty." She gasped in shock, wide eyed. "Just what the hell are you?" Tyler asked demandingly at Al.

"Um, please don't be scared, I'm still human. I assure you." He said, trying to calm the terrifying girl.

She just stared on, not knowing to rather believe him or not. As mush as she wanted to run off and tell someone, but her legs are locket in place and her feet are glued to the stone ground, making it impossible to move.

"Hey…"

Tyler broke out of her trance and turned to Edward, who spoke out.

"Tell me something. How is it that you know these things?" He asked with his eyes narrowed and seriousness written on his face.

She was taken back by the sudden question, but said nothing.

"Normal people don't know about this sort of stuff like that and I doubt this school carries such education or anywhere else in this town as a matter of fact. So how can someone like you get this sort of knowledge? You've must have gotten it from somewhere and one more thing… I want you to give me a strait honest answer." Edward said demandingly.

Once again, the atmosphere in the air is still and quiet before he continued.

"You've seen 'that thing'; 'The Truth', haven't you?"

Before Tyler could say anything, Abigail slowly begins to wake up. In a swift action move, Tyler grabbed both the Elric brothers by their wrist and dragged them as far away from hearing range and from site as possible. Abigail looked on in confusion.

'_Edward?_' She thought in wonder.

Somewhere out in the other side of the schoolyard, Ed, Al, and Tyler are standing around while Edward gazed at her with his eyes narrowed and the look seriousness. She still hasn't answered his question yet.

"You have seen it, didn't you?" He repeated the question.

Tyler hesitated. "…Wha… What are you going on about?" She asked nervously while looking down and away from his gaze.

"You saw it, 'The Gate', didn't you?"

"W-what are you talking about? What gate?"

"Don't lie to me! I can tell from your reaction. You saw 'The Gate'; otherwise, you wouldn't have known anything about me doing a transmutation with out any circles! If this is true, then that means…" Edward paused for a brief second and half of Tyler's face darkened over.

She knew what else he's going to say.

"You did a Human Transmutation also?"

Silence...

"…Yes…I did…"

"Which also means, you can transmute with out circles as well…?"

She slowly nodded in reply, her face still shadowed. "I thought I was the only one in the world that can do it, but after today and what I saw… I was relieved."

"Why?" Alphonse curiously asked.

"Well, since practically, I'm the only one in this whole island that can… I felt like some kind of a freak. But on the Brightside, it can be useful. I don't have to draw any transmutation circles in some situations and despite all that, I'm glad I'm not the only one in the world." She said with a smile.

"I see."

"We're getting off subject here." Ed interrupted. "Since you did Human Transmutation, tell me this one final question. Who is it that you've tried to bring back and where the hell did you get the knowledge from?" He asked curiously.

Again, silence…

"Um, brother…" Al started. "Don't you think-"

"I don't know…"

The brothers turned their attention back towards Tyler.

"Wha…?" Ed responded, confused.

"I don't now…" She repeated.

"What do you mean you 'don't now'?"

"I mean, I can't remember."

"And what do you mean 'you can't remember?'"

Tyler sighed in frustration. "I'm saying that I have no memories of who I tried to revive or where I got the information in Human Transmutation form whatsoever, okay! So get off my back!"

"Geez, you didn't have to get so snappy about it."

Tyler said nothing after that and crossed her arms over her chest angrily. Alphonse felt like he should change the subject before thing really gets out of hand between the two teens.

"Edward, I just realized something."

Ed looked up to his little brother. "What?"

"We still needed to find a place to stay for the night."

Once realization came to him, he slump his shoulders. "Tomorrow Al, we're sleeping out tonight remember."

"Oh yeah…" Al sighed.

"You boy's don't have a place to sleep?" Tyler said, questionably.

"Unfortunately and the only hotel is all the way at the other side of the island." He responded.

"Two hours by train. I'm not gonna be doing that back and forth from all the way out there everyday of the year. I rather spent every night outdoors near the school." Edward said.

"But brother, you'll catch your death of cold if you do."

"Well what else are we supposed to do Al, you got any better ideas?"

"No…"

While the brothers are having their little argument, Tyler thought it through and made a dissection, but it doesn't mean she'll like it.

She sighed before calling out to Ed. "Hey, shortstuff…"

"Don't call me short." He responded angrily, but she paid no attention to his behavior in height issue.

"I was thinking hard enough to actually even think about it in the first place. But since you guys don't have anywhere to stay for the night, you can crash at my place if you like."

Both Ed and Al blinked at her in surprise. That is the first time they seen her being nice to them… well, mostly Ed.

"Don't look at me like that. Haven't your mother taught you that stirring isn't polite?"

Edward blinked before speaking. "You're being nice. …What's the catch?"

"There isn't any."

"You're sure? Cause for as far as knowing you only today, you would never even offer your place to me at all."

"Just because I don't like you, doesn't mean I'm cold hearted. Besides, you have a little brother and he's worry about your health like all good family should." Tyler said, pointing it out. "So you have a choice, ether you take my offer or sleep under the stars in the cold air. Which will it be?"

Ed doesn't seem to be happy by ether one.

"Brother, you should accept her offer. She is being nice about it." Alphonse whispered.

"The only reason she offered is because you're with me Al, otherwise, not a chance." He whispered back.

"Well, who knows? Just maybe, like Mr. Alexander said; she may seem uncaring and heartless, but underneath she a kind, good person, despite her attitude. So give her a chance and accept her offering."

Edward thought and thought and finally made his dissection. "…Alright… I accept." Ed sighed in defeat. "But just for tonight only, understand?"

"Perfectly." Tyler replied. "Come on follow me." She then walked down the streets, leading the boys the way.

Half an hour later, Edward and Alphonse are back at the same dorm building where they were told that they can't stay in; even if it is possible, it's booked.

"Your place is here?" Ed said, questionably.

"Of course."

"But we can't, it's a girls dorm." Al said afterwards.

"Besides, we've tried it already and we where denied. So now what…?"

Tyler thought long, till… "…Hmm… I have an idea, huddle." She said and both the brothers leaned in to hear. "Okay, here's what we'll do…"

A minute passed, the lady that Ed and Al met before is still there working; organizing some papers and Tyler made herself be seen.

"Good evening Miss. Goodman." She said cheerfully.

"Good evening to you too Tyler. How's your first day back to school?" The woman replied.

"Good, but not so good."

"How so?"

"Well, you see, there this guy around my age I bumped into this morning along with my favorite teacher Mr. Alexander and guess what…" Tyler started, unknowing to the lady, the Elric brothers sneaked in with out being notices. "He's the new teacher in my first class!"

"Really? Sound's very interesting. Tell me more about it and don't skip a single detail."

* * *

Once Edward and Alphonse found the door with a number Tyler had told them earlier to her room.

"Is this the one?" Al asked.

"Yup." Ed replied.

_***Flash back***_

"_**Here's the key to my dorm room**__." She handed the small key to Ed. "__**My room number is 325 on the third floor, got all that shortstuff?**__"_

"_**Don't call me short! And yes, got it.**__"_

"_**Good. Once you get there, you boys can help yourself with anything that there is available.**__" She said before walking up to the Lady._

"_**Alright, let's go Al.**__"_

"_**Right.**__"_

_***End of Flash back***_

"Well, let's help ourselves in." Ed said, putting the key in the slot and turned it before opening.

When Ed and Al walked in, the room is sort of big and empty (save it for the two beds, a table, a mini kitchen and a bathroom), since she's the only one using the room with out a room mate. At least that's what it looks like to brothers anyway.

"It's pretty empty in here." Al said.

"Eh, she probably doesn't like to shear rooms with others very mush."

"Kinda makes me wonder, if she's ever gets lonely."

"Naaah, why would she? She has friends, doesn't she?"

"That's not what I meant."

"Don't worry about it Al, and beside, it's not any of our business if she's lonely or not. If she is, then wouldn't you think someone would have been shearing this room with her?"

"I guess you're right, but still…" He replied while putting down Edwards's suitcase.

"Al, what time does class starts tomorrow?" Ed asked, changing the subject.

"Hmm, I believe it starts around 8 am."

"Well, time to get some shut eye." Edward said, taking off his coat, jacket, and shoes, only leaving on his pants on; after all, he is spending the night in a girl's dorm with a girl. "Night Al, tomorrow we'll try to get those girls somewhere, alright." He said while crawling in bed from the right side of the room and pulled the covers over himself.

"Okay. Night Ed."

An hour have passed, Alphonse is just sitting at a corner when he herd the door opened and turned to see Tyler coming in, looking tired.

"Hey Tyler, that took awhile."

"Yeah well, she wanted me to tell her my whole day story in every single detail, not to mention she had a hard time believing my story and has to ask me a lot of questions. And I have to answer them back." She said while putting her stuff down. "That's why I took forever."

Al nodded in response, understanding that it is hard to believe that Ed is the teacher in their class at that age. Tyler looked at Edward sleeping body as his snore lightly.

"I see the little shortstuff is already asleep." She said in a bitterly tone, then noticed Ed's automail arm. "Is that, really his arm?"

"Uh… Yah, that's his arm." Al nervously replied, waiting to see what the girl reactions will be.

"Hmm, interesting…" Tyler said after studying it with curiosity.

"You're not afraid of it?"

"Why should I? I mean sure I've never seen anything like this in my life. But it actually intrigues me. I sort of like stuff that looks different."

"Really?"

"Yah. What is it?"

"It's called automail. Back home, if you lost an arm or a leg, they can replace it with artificially made metal limbs."

"Fascinating… By the way, what happened to his real arm? How did he lose it?"

The air in the room turned quiet for a moment before Alphonse spoke. "If you really want to know, you'll have to ask him instead. I can tell you for him, it his story anyway."

Tyler sighed in disappointment. "I should have known that the small-fry's little brother isn't going to say anything."

"My brother doesn't like it when you call him names like that."

"So? Who care's? I think it suits him quite well if you ask me." She replied with her arms crossed.

"What do you have agents my brother anyway? All you two did is bump into each other by fate and this whole war between you started." He asked, choosing his words carefully as possible, not wanting to get her angry at him.

"Phff, wouldn't you like to know." Tyler said it sarcastically and walks into the bathroom to change into her pajamas. "Beside, I bet you'll tell you brother my reasons."

"I won't, I promise… But, if you don't want to, then that's okay. I'll understand." He said calmly.

Tyler listened throw the door while buttoning up her shirt and Alphonse continued.

"We just only met today and that we barley know each other. So it's very understandable that you don't trust me."

Tyler, now out of the bathroom with her hair down, sighed; walking towards her bed, opposites from Ed.

"It's not that I don't trust you, it's just that, well… it's complicated and personal." She said, pulling the covers off and is ready to go to bed.

"I understand. You don't have to tell me anything." Alphonse said with such kindness in his voice.

Tyler felt some sense of guilt from this. From as far as knowing him in the short period of time, she can tell that Al isn't the type of person to raid out someone for anything. At least not the way you do with your parents while tattle-telling on your brother(s) or sister(s).

'_Ah hell. As far as I know, he's a good kid._' She thought, sighing before speaking. "Tell you what…" Tyler said, getting Alphonse attention. "I'm just gonna say that he reminds me of someone that I once knew and never want to see him again, and leave it at that."

Al looked a bit confused, but takes the answer with a nod. It's better then nothing after all.

"Anyway, it's getting late. I'm going to bed." Tyler said while tucking herself in. "There's extra blankets and pillows in that closet if you need it. …Well, that is if you need it." She'd recalled that Al doesn't have a body and is sure he doesn't need them, but ask anyway just to be nice.

"That's okay, I don't really need them. Thanks anyway for your hospitality." He politely replied, bowing his head.

"Alright then. Good night." She said, pulling the covers over herself.

"Good night." Even thought he can't sleep, but she is not aware of it.

Later late that night, it is around 3 in the morning. Edward laid deep in his sleep and Al is just sitting there at his corner with his eyes all darken; not by sleeping though. (Since he can't sleep, but doesn't mean he can't pretend to, right? Plus, he's deep in his thoughts while waiting for Ed to wake up in the morning.)

We see Tyler standing in front of Ed's sleeping body. She moved her hand slowly towards him only to stop two inches from his face when he turned to lay flat against his back. She continues gazing at the sleeping boy.

"It's very nice to meet you, Edward Elric." She said in a slightly different, yet same voice.

Her eyes suddenly turn from green to red. Tyler carefully climbed in bed, trying not to disturb the peacefully sleeping teen and on top of Ed, before slowly and softly laid her body against his. She slid her hands inside Ed's shirt, which made him flinched a bit. He then slowly, sleepily, opens his eyes half ways and looked to see Tyler smiling face in front of him while leaning in closer towards his face. Still in a dozy daze, Edward just blankly stared before reality struck accord. His face immediately burned into a deep dark fiery shade of red and his eyes all wide from shock. Ed pushed Tyler aside with so much force it made her bump into a wall next to his bed with a loud thud.

"W-what the hell…!" He shouted in shock.

"Huh, brother what's wro-" Alphonse broke away from his deep thoughts, but paused when he saw Tyler rubbing her shoulders while on Edward's bed. "Tyler?" He said confusingly.

"Oow, what are you doing?" She asked, moaning in pain.

"I was gonna ask you the same thing! What the hell were you doing or even trying to do?"

"I wasn't doing anything really. At least, not the way you thought I was gonna do." She replied grinningly at his.

"Tyler what are you doing up so late and in my brothers bed?" Al asked.

"Tyler…?" She said before realizing something. "Oh you mean my other half."

Edward blinked in confusion. "'Other half…?'" He repeated.

"The girl, Tyler, she's my other self."

The boys still looked confused and she sighed.

"Anyway, let me introduce myself. My name is Rena."

"Rena?" Edward said questionably, he then narrowed his eyes, looking unpleased. "If this is your idea of a joke, it's not funny. So knock it off, I need some rest for tomorrow and so do you."

"This is not a joke, believe it or not. I am Rena in Tyler's body, that's all I can say."

"Listen, I don't know what is it that you want, but we don't have all night for your stupid games. Just say what you need to say and let me get some sleep will ya." He said with irritation.

A smile spared across 'Rena's' face before responding. "You." She answered.

"Uh, come again?" Ed blinked.

Both the brothers didn't get what she meant, but all is answered when Rena wrapped her arms around Edwards's neck and slowly brought her face close to his, three inches apart, but still too close for comfort. Alphonse didn't really know what to do at this point, should he rush over and get her off his brother or let Ed deal with it himself?

"It's you that I want. Ever since she laid her eyes on you, she disliked you while I've gown to liking to you. Edward Elric." Rena then hugged him and whispered in his ear. "I like you, very much… Edward." Her hugging grip tightens as her breast pressed against his chest.

Ed's whole face turned fiery red again at the feel of it, wide eyed. Before Rena knew it, he once again harshly pushed her away and jumped out of bed while grabbing for his shoes, coat and jacket and made a quick dash towards the door.

"Let's go Al, we're outta here!" He said as he opened the door out and ran as fast as he can go.

"Wait for me brother!" Al grabbed Edward's suitcase and ran after him, closing the door behind him with a slam of course.

Rena sat back up on the bed and looked strait at the door.

"So, playing hard to get, huh?" She asked herself questionably and then she smiled pleasingly. "I like that."

Meanwhile Edward and Alphonse are still running to who knows where there going.

"Edward, where are we going?" Al asked while they ran out of the building still trying to keep up with him, even though he can't get tired, he is still a heavy suit of armor.

"Anywhere, I don't care, just as long as we don't go back to that place again." He replied.

* * *

It is now early morning; Mr. Alexander is seen walking towards the school and up the concrete stirs. Once at the top, he made his way towards the front double-doors of the entrance. But stopped in his tracks when he spotted a familiar sighting of a siren blonde headed boy and his big; can't miss it, armored of a brother. Edward is sleeping on a bench while curled up in his red coat, protecting himself from the cold. Alphonse sat by his side and is sitting very still like a statue as a small blue bird sat on his chest plate.

Mr. Alexander walked over to the boys before speaking out. "Alphonse?"

The bird flew away when Al turned his attention to Mr. A. "Oh, Mr. Alexander. Good morning." He politely said before asking a question. "What are you doing here so early? Schools not even open yet nor is it the time."

"I like to come and finish some unfinished and last minute paperwork. By the way, what are you and Edward doing out here? Did you boys spend the night outside?"

"Well…" Al hesitated, not knowing if he should tell him their story of the incident last night. "No. Not at first. You see-" His sentence is interrupted by Ed's moaning.

Alphonse turns towards Ed who is starting to wake up. Edward slowly and sleepily opened his eyes and sat up. He yawns before speaking.

"What time is it Al, are we late?" He asked in a drowsy tone while rubbing his sleepy left eye.

"No, it's um…"

"It's 6:50 AM." Mr. Alexander answered, having his pocket watch out and in hand since Al doesn't have one.

Ed nodded.

"Now, you were saying Alphonse."

"Saying what?" Edward look slightly confuse and turn to his brother for an answer. "Al, what have you been talking to him about?" He asked out of curiosity.

"Well, he asked me why were we doing sleeping outside and I tolled him that we didn't at first. So I was about to tell him that we'd stayed at Tyler's place, but-"

"AL!" Ed cut him off, not wanting for his little brother to go on any further.

"'Tyler's place…?'" Mr. Alexander repeated Al's words before realization struck a core. "Wait, you boy's spend the night at an all girls dorm last night?"

"Please don't get it all wrong Mr. Alexander." Al said with his hands in the air. "She was the one who offered her open door to us."

"She did?"

"Yes."

"That's because you were with me Al. If it was only me, she wouldn't even think about it and just leave me out in the cold." Edward bitterly said.

"I guess." Al replied.

"But something is puzzling me." Mr. A started, getting the Elric brothers full attention. "Since Tyler is nice enough to offered you two a warm place to rest, then why are you boys doing out here instead of lying in bed? What happened?"

Ed looked down in embarrassment of his whole ordeal and the memories of last night are still fresh in his head. For a split of a second, an image of Rena appeared and he franticly shook his head to rid of the disturbing girl planted in there. Alphonse notices this and feels the urge to ask.

"Brother, are you alright?"

"No, I'm not. And I well never forgive her for messing around with my head like that! Claming that she's; what's her face!"

"That's Rena brother."

"Whatever!"

While Mr. Alexander listened to there conversation, his mind snapped in realization from hearing the name Al recalled: Rena.

"Care to repeat that name again?" He asked calmly, but with a hint of firmness in his voice.

"Ahh, she calls herself by Rena for some reason. Probably to mess around with my head with her mind game. Another reason to put her on my hate list starting at the very top." Ed replied with his arms crossed.

"It's no game Edward."

Both Ed and Al look up to see Mr. Alexander's face looked serious. The Elric brothers looked confused, but knew that what ever it is, it's not good news.

"It's something the matter Mr. Alexander." Alphonse asked, feeling a bit worry inside.

"Come in to my office boys. I'll explain everything." He said, turning back towards the doors and walked away.

The brother looked at one another before follow him inside the school building.

* * *

Minutes later, Ed and Al are in Mr. Alexander's office sitting in some seats the room can offer. Mr. A is looking out the window with his back turn to the brother.

He sighed before speaking. "Boys… there's something about Tyler you're not aware of. …I never thought this would ever happen, but now…" He began, turning to face the brothers with a serious look. "Edward…"

Ed gave him his full attention. "Yah."

"You may think you have known Tyler, but you don't know the half of it."

Ed blinked. "What do you mean by that?" He asked.

"I mean Rena, Edward. Tyler's other half, her other person."

Ed blinked again before realizing something. "Wait a second, are you telling us that she has like a split personality or something?"

Mr. Alexander nodded. "Exactly."

"I knew there was something not right about her. But the idea of her having a double hasn't crossed my mind." Edward said gruntingly with his arms crossed.

Suddenly, Mr. Alexander recalled what Ed said before earlier this morning. "Edward?"

Ed turned his attention back to him. "Yah?"

"I recalled you saying 'I well never forgive her'. Just out of curiosity… what is it that Rena has done to make you very upset? Did she attack you?"

"Uh… well, you can call it that." Ed said, rubbing the back of his head with some feeling of discomfort.

"Did she hurt you in anyway?"

"N-no, no, no! Not physically, she just…" He immediately paused in his mid sentence as his face begins to burn with embarrassment.

Remembering the same exact words Rena said to him of how she wanted him. It actually made his skin crawl and his face brighten up even more then before just at the thought of it. Mr. Alexander has noticed Edwards discomfort, so he decided to drop the subject. What ever Tyler's other self did, it's clearly that Ed doesn't want to talk about it.

He cleared his throat. "Anyway, I have to get busy with work before school starts; otherwise, I'll be in big trouble." He said with a hint of worry in his tone.

"By who?" Alphonse asked in curiosity.

"By me."

The trios turn to see a women standing in the doorway with one hand on her hip and the other holding a folder filled with papers, probably some unfinished work that Mr. Alexander had said before.

This woman is wearing a dress that goes halfway down her lower legs, showing some legs, a long sleeved turtleneck shirt, slip-ons shoes with flat heels and long to her mid-back dark brown wavy hair and brown eyes. She also has a big round stomach popping out, looks to be at least eight months pregnant.

"Who she?" Edward asked.

"Hey sis, good morning." Mr. A said cheerfully.

"Sis…?" Both the brothers said at the same time.

"That's right; I never tolled you boys didn't I. This is my older sister, Maya O'Hara. Maya, the Elric Brothers: Edward and Alphonse."

"It's very nice to meet the famous Fullmetal Alchemist I've herd about from my kid brother." Maya said while instead of shacking Ed's hand, she mistaken Al for him. "I see why they called you 'Fullmetal' by that suite of armor."

"Uhh, sis…"

"I'm sorry ma'am, but you're looking at the wrong person. It's him; my big brother is the Fullmetal Alchemist." Al said, pointing at Ed who his shoulders is slumped and his head is down.

"Him? But that can't be right. Shouldn't he be… you know…"

'_Go ahead and say something about my height, I dare ya!_' Edward thought bitterly, while the atmosphere around him changed dangerously with some stress marks and glared at the women.

But before Mrs. O'Hara can say anymore, Mr. Alexander cut in. "Is that more work for me sis?"

"Huh? Oh yes, I almost for got. All you need to do is organized and sign these along with the others. You got till school begins."

"I'll get it done by then." He said confidently.

"Good to hear." She replied and turned to leave. "It's a pleaser to meet you boys, ciao." And with that, she left.

"Well boys, I should really get started on my work and finish this, otherwise I'll never hear the ended of it."

"Sure, we'll leave to your work." Ed said, getting up from his seat and heads towards the door. "Come on Al."

"Coming."

And right then the brothers is about to leave…

"One more thing boys, before you leave."

The Elric brothers stopped and turned to him.

"The next time Rena started acting up again, give her a good whack in the head. Just hard enough you knock her unconscious."

"But, that's just cruelty." Alphonse said, not liking the idea of hurting a girl.

"Cruel yes, but affective. I'm not saying it's a good tactic, but it seems to be the only way to turn off Rena actions. If you don't want her doing what ever it is she did to you Edward then what other options you have and obviously, talking to her won't do anything."

"That'll do fine by me, just as long I don't see that side of her again. Let's go get ourselves ready Al. Class will start soon."

"Coming brother."

"Good luck Edward." Mr. Alexander said.

Edward nodded in reply before going out the door.

"You're really going to need it, now that Rena has reawakened." He sighed and then turned to gaze out the window into the morning sky. "I have a feeling that this is going to be one interesting year." He said to no one in particular.

* * *

Ed and Al are in there class room, preparing for their second day… well, Ed's second day of teaching anyway, and is hoping that this time things will go smoothly then yesterday. While Ed and Al are working organizing the room, a voice was heard from the doorway.

"There you guy's are!"

They turn to see Tyler standing there with her hands on her hips and looking angry.

"I've been looking for you two! You boys weren't at the dorms, so I thought you'd be here. Sure left pretty early this morning didn't you and you didn't even bothered to leave me a note." She said.

The brother looked on in wonder, if she has any memories of that night.

"Tyler?" Al is the first to call out.

"You called big guy."

"Yah, umm… By any chance, do you recall of anything from last night?" He awkwardly asked, rubbing the back of his head of discomfort.

Tyler blinked. "Like what exactly?"

"Uh, nothing, it's nothing at all!" Edward said with a big innocent grin.

Tyler looked at Ed weirdly, but shrugs it off. "Whatever you say shortstuff."

"D-don't call me short! Remember I'm you teacher, you should giving me some respect."

"During school hours ya, but classes won't start for the next twenty minutes. So for now you just an ordinary guy with height issues." She said while patting Edward on the head, which of courses only pisses him off more. "Anyway, I hope you guys will find a place to live soon. If not, well…" She sighed before continuing. "I guess I'll have to let you stay at my dorm room again till you do." Tyler didn't sounded happy at her last sentence, Alphonse she wouldn't mind, he's an alright guy, but Edward is a whole different story.

"No we're not." Ed responded somewhat harshly.

Both Tyler and Alphonse looked at him.

"Like I said before; 'just for tonight' meaning only one night at your place, no more. Beside, you didn't sound happy about it just now."

"And just like I said before; 'Just because I don't like you, doesn't mean I'm cold hearted.' Remember?"

'_You're just masking it._' Edward thought to himself, but his mind is interrupted Tyler's talking.

"And besides, you have a responsibility to take care of." Ed and Al looked on as she continues. "As the oldest, you have to treat Al much better then he disserves. With or with out a body, he's still your little kid brother and I will not tolerate with this kind of thing from you, got that." She said while her face is three inches close to Ed's again.

His face begins to burn into a light shade of red at this too close for comfort moment, not to mention still being a little wary about her other half popping out at anytime, who Tyler seemed not to be aware of. Which means bearing no memories of her, more precisely Rena, being in the same bed with Edward doing… what ever the hell is it she tries's to do. Ed does not want to think about it. Tyler again gave him a weirdly look before speaking.

"Hey…"

Hearing Tyler's voice broke through Edward's thoughts. "Huh!"

"Are you alright? Your face is all red. Are you sick? And why are you being so skittish all of a sudden?"

"I-it's none of business! And why do you even care anyway?"

"Ugh, do I have to keep repeating myself? 'Just because I don't like you, doesn't mean I'm cold hearted', meaning I'm not that heartless. Get it though that thick skull of yours shortstuff." She irritatingly said while sternly tapping Ed's forehead.

"Will you quit calling me that?" Ed shouted, not necessarily a question.

Tyler didn't get fazed by his out burst. "Anyway, I'm going to go do a little strolling around for a bit, to get some fresh morning air before class starts. See ya later Al, you too shortstuff."

"**WHY YOU!**" Before Edward can say anymore, Tyler has already left. "GAH Damn it. I really, really hate that girl!" He said through his graining teeth, stress marks shown on his head.

"Brother?"

Edward turned to Alphonse.

"I understand why you don't want to go back, but that's no reason to be all nervous around her. She's not going to do anything Ed."

"Who's nervous, I'm not nervous." Ed said in denial.

"Yes you are. Just moments ago, your face was red from her getting too close to you and you where trembling too. Are you scared of her?"

"Not her Al. And I'm not scared."

"Ahh I see, its Rena you're afraid of."

"I told you, I'm not scared of that dumb girl, especially not Rena!"

"Now that's just plain mean to say brother."

"Anyway, let's just drop this manner and get back work." Edward said, changing the subject. "Class will begin soon."

"Okay." He replied with a sigh, deciding to just keep his mouth shut so he doesn't start an argument and went back doing his part of the job.

Minutes later, classes are now in section and all the students are present. Carolyn, who Ed and Al found out, is the class president instructed the girls to give their teacher a morning welcome.

"Attennntion!"

They all stranded. Edward was taken back by surprise.

"Bow!"

They all bowed. "GOOD MORNING TEACHER!"

What really surprised Ed more is that Tyler is going along with the class and respecting him! But then again, she did say she'll respect his during school hours. After school she'll just be there to step on his toes.

"Uh… Good morning to you all too. You may sit down."

They all did what he said and sat down.

"Okay, yesterday we had a rough start. But today is a new day, so I hope I expect better from all of you. Give me any trouble and I will kick you out of class for the day, capish?"

"Yes sir!"

"Good. Alright, let's start where we didn't start yesterday." He said and begins to write on the bored with a book in hand.

* * *

Meanwhile later, at the dean's office, Mr. Alexander is inside, standing in front of his boss desk while Mr. Willingham is gazing out the window, standing and hands behind his back.

"Is everything you've said about Rena coming back true? Is it not a joke?"

"I wish it was sir, but this is no laughing manner. Rena has come back from a long, deep slumber."

The dean turned and took a set, folding his hands in front of him, locking his fingers together. "Did the Elric brother's found out about this?"

"They did."

"But how exactly, is what I want to know."

"Allow me to explain sir." Mr. A said, scratching the back of his head. "You see, the boys where having difficulty finding a place to stay. So they wind up spending the night at a dorm with Tyler and-"

"They spent the night at an all girls dorm with Tyler?" Mr. Willingham interrupted the teacher's story; from what Alphonse had said.

"Uh, yes sir. Tyler offered the boys her room with open doors since she doesn't have any roommates. But I assure you that nothing really happened to neither of the boy's nor Tyler."

The dean nodded in understanding. "It was very kind of Tyler to let some boys in her room just like that."

"I can't say it's a very smart thing to do, but I figured she some how knew that the brother are harmless."

"But what really bothers me is what triggered Rena to come back from her slumber?" Mr. Willingham than thought of something and looked troubled.

Mr. Alexander noticed the deans face of distress. "Is something the matter, Mr. Willingham?"

"I didn't want to believe it, but there is no other rational explanation." He began. "You don't suppose that Edward's presence might have something to do with it since he first met Tyler?"

Mr. A then remembered yesterdays encounter between the two teens. Tyler was just a healthy, normal and happy girl just yesterday before, till Ed came around. That has to be it, there's no other explanation for it.

"It's a possibility, sir." He replied.

Mr. Willingham nodded again before speaking. "Looks like things will get a little… intriguing this year with the Elric brothers here. Speaking of the Elric brothers, has they still not found a place to stay?" He asked.

"Uh, I'm not sure actually. But by the looks it, I say their still having trouble. They even spend the night outdoors after Rena spooked Edward out." Mr. Alexander replied with a sigh. "They can't keep doing that. Can't help but worry about them. After all, those two are still just children's… in my book anyway."

The dean thought and thought some more, then nodded boldly in after a long hard thinking. "Look's like there are no other options then." He said with a sigh.

"Sir…?"

"I would like to have a word with the Elric brothers along with Tyler in my office after school."

* * *

Once school was over Ed, Al and Tyler made their way towards the dean's office for whatever reason they where called for.

"What do you think Mr. Willingham wants to talk to us about brother?"

"Who knows?" Edward replied. "One thing is for certain, it can't be teachers business since she's coming along." He said while thumb pointed at Tyler, who is walking at the other side of Alphonse.

Ever since Ed learned of Tyler's double, he has been trying to be as far away from her as possible. For all he knows, Rena could be some kind of a pervert out to get him when you least expected it. But so far, nothing has happen, to Edward's relief.

"At least I didn't coast any upheaval this time like yesterday. So there's no way that I can be in trouble from doing nothing. That just plans stupid." Tyler said.

Minutes later, they got to their destination and now are in front of the big double doors entrance of the dean's office. Edward gave it a knock, they where answered with "Intrude." and walked in.

"You wanted to see us?" Ed said.

"Yes. It's something me and Mr. Alexander have been discussing for awhile now. We came to a very difficult decision, but it is now decided."

"What is?" Tyler asked curiously.

"Well Ms. Wheeler, as you can see we're short on space. So from here on out, the Elric brothers will be staying with you for the remainder of the school year."

"**WHAT!**" Both Edward and Tyler shouted in surprise shock.

"Tell me that you're not serious! This has to be some kind of a joke!" Ed said in disbelief. "Tell me you're just joking!"

"If I did, that would be lying Mr. Elric."

"No way…!" Tyler slammed her hands on the dean's desk in both anger and also disbelief. "Headmaster, I'm sorry, but I can't accept this. You would honestly let some boys stay with me at an all girls dorm, knowing I'm a girl myself! Do you fully given them your trust?"

"You certainly did, didn't you?" Mr. Willingham calmly said with his hands folded and a smile.

"Uh… well I uh…" Tyler tripped in her own words, but she knew he right thought.

"Tyler?"

She turned to Mr. Alexander. "I'll make me very happy to know that the brothers are in your safe hands. You do want to make me happy, do you Tyler?" He smiled.

'_Oh what's the use? I can't argue with that face._' She sighs, immediately giving in. "Fine… I have no other choice then, huh? ...Looks like my mind has been made for me."

"Wait a minute!" Everyone in the room turn to Edward who slammed his hands on the dean's desk top, angrily. "You've never asked us if it was alright! What if we don't to?"

"I don't mind at all Mr. Willingham. At least now we have a place to stay." Al said, Ed turned to him in disbelief.

"AL!"

"Then it's settled." The old man said.

"No it's not!" Ed declined, but sadly no one herd his words.

"Tyler…" Mr. Alexander walked up to the girl and placed his hand on her shoulders. "I'm counting on you to watch over the boys, make them feel like there at home."

"Anything for you Mr. Alexander." Tyler replied with love sparkles in her eyes and her hands clenching each other.

She still doesn't like the idea of having the brothers (mostly Ed) living with her for the whole school year. Its not that Tyler doesn't have her trust with Alphonse, now her trust for Edward is very slime at this time. But Mr. A seamed to be very happy, knowing that the Elric brothers are safe at hand. So what ever makes him happy makes her happy… partly anyways.

"I'll send Miss. Goodman my approval then." Mr. Willingham said and picked up the phone to make a call.

"**IS ANYBODY EVEN LISTENING TO ME! GRRAH!**"

* * *

Awhile later, Edward is walking down the hall looking really pissed off and Alphonse by his side.

"Come on Ed, you don't need to be upset. We finally found somewhere for you to sleep." Al said.

"That's not what I'm angry about." He replied bitterly.

"Then what is then?"

"You know damn well what it is Al." Edward then thumb pointed to the back of him and over to Tyler who is a little further behind from hearing range.

"Brother, it's all in the pass now, so let it go already. Beside she's not Rena Ed."

"It doesn't matter Al. It's still the same girl, only with a different personality. Plus…" He paused.

Ed doesn't want to tell Al that Rena kind's of… freaks him out a bit. All thought he doesn't like to admit himself, he's too proud to do so. He just can't be scared of some school girl with issues… except for Winry, but with good reasons. Anyway, Edward just won't accept the fact that he's staying in Tyler's dorm along with her other half, who is out to get him. While lost in his thought, Alphonse could tell that Ed is just being uneasy about sleeping at night, not knowing when Rena will strike again.

"Don't worry brother." He said, bringing Ed back to reality. "I don't sleep, so I'll make sure Rena doesn't do anything."

"Like last night?" Ed replied, glaring at him with a scowling face.

"Hehehe… sorry… I was deep in thought while waiting for morning to come." Al apolitically said, rubbing the back of his head.

"Just make sure to keep your guard up, alright. And don't slack off."

"Okay."

"Hey…" Ed and Al turned their attention to Tyler. "Before we can go back to the dorm's, I need to get something form the classroom that I forgot. You two wouldn't mind if you come along do you."

"Not at all Tyler." Al politely said.

"You're a big girl, why can't go by yourself?" Ed said with crossed arms.

"Well, I figure since we're gonna live together, might as well start getting to know one another a little better."

"Sounds reasonable enough."

"You go with her Al, I'll be waiting outside." Edward said while turning to leave.

"But brother-"

Before Alphonse can say anymore, Tyler immediately grabbed Ed's jacket by the hood, tugging him to a stop and begins to drag towards her classroom.

"Guh! What the hell do you think you're doing? Let go of me! I'm your teacher for crying out loud!" Ed shouted while struggling.

"You're only my teacher during school hours, not after, remember?" Tyler said, still dragging him along. "Now quite you're fussing, I don't know what your problem is, but you better grow up and get use to it!"

"Same goes to you!"

While Ed and Tyler are arguing, Alphonse looked on at there immature behavior. '_This will be one heck of a year._' He sighed, sweatdropped.

It took them longer then they anticipated to get to their destination and are now standing in front of the door to their classroom.

"Okay, were here. Now let go of me." Edward commended and Tyler released the annoyed blonde boy before he spoke again. "What is it you needed to get anyway? Is it important?" He asked.

"Not really."

"Then why the hell waste our time and dragging us with you if it wasn't really-"

His words got cut off short when Tyler opened the door to see…

"SURPRISE! WELCOME, MR. EDWARD ELRIC!" All the girls in the room shouted with greetings to their teacher.

Edward and Alphonse are dumbfounded by the unexpected surprise, except for Tyler. The boys looked on before turning there their gaze towards the red-head.

"Don't just stand there looking like idiots." She said while pushing the brothers inside. "Go in there and enjoy the party, it's for you after all."

"What's all this?" Ed asked, still a bit surprise.

"It's a welcoming party, duh." Tyler replied. "This is why I asked you to come along. If I had tolled you why, it would have ruined the surprise."

"Did you plan all this?" Al asked.

"No."

"Then who did?" Ed asked this time.

"Um…"

They turned to the shy girl who walked up to them.

"T-that would be me, Mr. Elric."

"You're Abigail Reeve, student number 12. Am I right?"

"Y-yes sir, Mr. Elric."

"You don't have to be formal with me anymore. When school's out, just call me by my name, alright."

"O-okay. …Um, Edward…"

"Hm?"

"T-thank you." She bowed to the brothers, respectfully.

"For what?" Alphonse asked.

"For saving my one and only granddaughter." Ed and Al turned to see the dean walk up to them with Mr. Alexander and Miss. O'Hara alongside of him. "If it weren't for you two boys, I wouldn't have known what to do if I ever lost her."

"'Granddaughter'…?" Both the brothers said.

"Wait… SHE'S…" Edward started.

"YOUR…" Then Alphonse.

"**GRANDDAUGHTER!**" The boys shouted in both shock and surprise.

"That is correct, my only remaining family. When Abigail told me `bout yesterday, she wanted to give you two a proper thank you. And what better ways to do so then to throw you boys with a welcoming party."

"I-I felt that you d-disserve a better treatment then y-yesterday, and also… umm… h-here." She handed out two cards out to the brothers and they took it, examining them. "T-there discount cards from a nearby b-bookstore I work part-time in. I-it's not much, but I h-hope you like books."

"Thanks, this will come in handy." Edward cheerfully said with a grin which made the shy girl blush slightly.

"So, your day has finally improved? Good for you." Mr. Alexander said.

"Yah it did, didn't it?"

"See brother, if you give it chance things turned out better."

"Alright I admit, you where right and I was wrong. But that doesn't mean that some days won't turn out smoothly then others."

"True." Al chuckled.

For the rest of the evening, Ed and Al enjoyed their self with the party. Having food, beverages, and disserts. (Ed anyways, Al can't have any of that. It's sad really.) And also enjoying the mini shows some girls volunteered to perform for the Elric brothers. While Ed and Al are having a great time, Edward was still trying to keep self distance form Tyler as possible. Eventually, the party came to an end, it was getting late and everybody is already heading home or to their dorms. Soon, only Ed, Al, Mr. Alexander and Tyler remained in the empty room.

"Well boys, looks like things will turn out good for you after all." Mr. Alexander said.

"For now, let just see how the rest of the year will go." Ed replied.

"Far enough." He said and turned to leave. "I'll be seeing you two in the morning. Good night."

"Good night Mr. Alexander." Tyler said with a smile.

Once he left, Ed and Al begin to leave as well. "We'll see you at the dorm. You sure you don't want our help?" Alphonse said.

Awhile ago Al had offered Tyler a helping hand to clean up the room, but she declined his proposal.

"I'm sure, I'm sure. Besides, it's not that much left to do anyway. A few more minutes and I'll be done. So go right ahead, I'll catch up to you two later." She said, assuring them with another smile.

"You heard her Al, she doesn't want any help. So let's get going. I'm gonna need all the rest I can get for tomorrow." Ed said and walked out the door.

"See you there then, night." Al bowed before following his older brother out.

"Good night Al."

Once Edward and Alphonse walked out the school entrance, something hit in the back of Ed's mind in total recall.

"Al wait here, I'll be back."

"Where are you going Ed?"

"I forgot my chart book, won't be long." Ed said, running back inside and strait towards his homeroom class, leaving Al on his lonesome.

'_Why do I have this sudden feeling that something wrong is going to happen?_' He thought.

* * *

Back to where Edward is, he ran down the hall and skidded to a stop in front of the door before opening it. Ed made his way to his desk and found the book he came to get on top of his table.

"Good, its still here. Now I can go back and get some shut eye."

When Edward turned to leave, he came face to face with Tyler standing in front of him just a foot away. Her eyes are covered over with her red bangs to temporarily hide away behind in shadows with a small smile pasted on. Ed looked at her weirdly.

"Uh… excuse me." Ed said and walked around her, only to be blocked. "I said excuse me." He walked around her again, just to have his path blocked AGAIN.

Try after try, but she won't let him pass by.

"Okay, what the hell is you problem Tyler? If you got something to say to me then just say i-" His sentence was cut off when Tyler lifted her head to reveal her red eyes instead of the usual greens.

Ed eyes grew wide, realizing that this is not the same girl he thought he was speaking to. He begins to slowly take a few steps back.

"You're not Tyler!" He yelled, pointing at her with his index finger.

"Nice seeing you again, Edward." Rena said with a smile while walking towards him.

"Stay back!"

Rena ceased her walking.

"Come any closer and you'll regret meeting my automail fist in your face! I swear I'll do it!" Ed shouted; trying to back away, but windup hitting his desk form behind, preventing him from making any further escape.

"Relax; I'm not going to do anything to you." Rena replied calmly and continues on walking forward. "I just wanna talk with you."

"If you just wanna talk, then stay where you are! I can hear you just fine from over there!" Edward ordered, but the red head kept on coming. "Stay back!" Still coming… "I said stay back!" (Geez Ed, didn't you say you'll give her a good punch in the face? You're just all talk at this point aren't you?)

Rena slowly leaned forward, just about three inches from Ed's face while placing both her hands on ether sides of the table's edge, smiling down at him. Edward face begins to burn heavily as he tries to lean far back as possible, trembling a bit. Rena moved in closer and closer as if about to give the blonde teen a kiss. That's what Ed figured she's going to do.

"G-get off!" He roughly pushed her back by the shoulders, trying to get her off him. "You just said you just wanna 'talk'!"

"I did." She replied in a soft tone.

"**THEN WHAT THE HELL YOU CALL ****THIS**** THEN, HUH!**"

"I don't see what the big deal is. Is there something I'm doing is wrong?"

"**HELL YES, IN SO MANY WAYS! NOW GET THE HELL OFF OF ME!**" He yelled, still red in the face.

Suddenly, Rena grabbed both of Edwards's arms and tugged it off her shoulders and down on the table with a tight grip, keeping them separated from Ed's body so that he can't fight back or use any alchemy. He stared at her in the eyes with his all wide in absolute terror, still red in the face.

"Now be a good boy and whole still." She said softly with out any remorse on what she was about to do in her tone and once again leaned in for her goal.

Ed struggled, trying to break free fromher grasp, but to no avail. Looks like there's just only one thing he can do at this point of desperation… call for Alphonse help.

"Al! Alphonse, I really need you help! Al!" Ed gasped then he just realized something. '_That's right; Al is outside waiting for me! He won't be able hear me no matter how loud I scream!_' He thought.

Edward looked on with wide eyes as Rena face came close to his.

'_Crap! This is not good, this is not good! I need to fight back! But no matter what I do, I can't seem to shake her off! Think Ed think, before it's too late!_'

Rena is just four and a half inch closer to kissing Ed.

'_Ah! I can't, my mind has already gone blank!_'

Two and a half inch closer to his lips!

'_This is it…_' Edward thought while having his eyes closed shut tightly, preparing himself for Rena lips to come.

ONE AND A HALF INCH CLOSER NOW! (**O**/**_**/**O**) MMM!

'_I'm…_'

And just when Rena is about to make lips contact…

BANG!

A leathered fist hand bashed against her head.

'_I'm saved!_' Ed comically cried a river of tears of joy.

Rena's blacked out and collapsed right on top of Ed with swirls in her eyes, which made Edward have a panic attack.

"Ahhh! Get her off, get her off of me!"

"Calm down brother, she just passed out." Alphonse said, getting the girl off his older brother and carried her in a bridal style. "Please you give me Tyler."

"I knew that…" Ed replied while rubbing the back of his head sheepishly and then sighed in relief. "How did you know I was in trouble Al? Did you hear me scream for help?"

"No, I just had a feeling that you're going to need me. And I guess my hunch was right."

"Well I'm glad you did, otherwise my first kiss would have been stolen."

"That's it? All she wanted from you is a kiss?"

"Yah." Edward's face burned once again from embarrassment. "She said she just wanted to give me a talk, but I guess that's her funny way of talking."

Alphonse couldn't help himself, but laugh. After all the silly things, after all this time, all Rena wanted from Ed is a kiss? At least now he knows that even thought the girl maybe a bit of a flirt towards his brother, but she is completely harmless. That's a relief, all that worrying for nothing.

"**IT'S NOT FUNNY AL! HOW WOULD YOU LIKE IT IF YOU WERE IN MY SHOES! THINK ABOUT THAT!**"

"Sorry, sorry." He slowed down his laughter and continued. "Anyway, it's getting late. We should get back to Tyler dorm so you can rest up."

"With her, after what she almost did?"

"Brother, Tyler is not Rena. Besides, as far as I figured it out, Rena is not a dangerous person in any levels. She's just a girl with bad social skills."

Edward made a grumpy, gruntingly sound before replying. "Then she REALLY needs to work on it." He then yawned, tiredly. "Men I'm bushed. Let head back to her dorm now, all this excitement had warned me out." He said, walking towards the door with his book (which he came for it in the first place) in hand. "Do me a favor Al and keep a better watchful eye on Tyler; I don't want anymore funny business coming form Rena while I sleep, alright."

"Okay Ed."

And at that, the Elric brother walked out their home room class and made there to Tyler's place. For their second day of teaching and discovering and learning about Tyler's other half 'Rena' has now came to an end. This year is definably one of the many years the boys will be expecting some challenges from… if not more interesting.

**End of Lesson 2**

* * *

So, what do you think? Please leave a review and tell me.


End file.
